The Dark Shinobi of Fiore
by Shadow Susanoo12
Summary: First story, go easy. A slight Fluctuation by Obitos Kamui sent a man with a dark past and history to a strange world where chakra never existed. I'm terrible at summaries. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail, I own my OC.


The night sky was covered by dark clouds which weeped from the sight before it a sight that can cause the world into destruction. War.

The fourth shinobi war happen when the Akatsuki attack the village over night and made a sneak attack and halfed the military forces of the hidden leaf village.

The Hokage sent a word out to retreat to any village possible until the war is over but a few Shinobi stayed so the evacuation could go on with out failure.

A figure clothed with with a black sweater, the standered Shinobi pants, and black fingerless gloves was jumping from building to building seeing all the villagers running from their homes to hopefully see another day.

'_This war is not even a war, this is a massacre and i dont know if they are aiming for Naruto or me but which ever one of us is captured doesnt matter but i have a responcibility to hold._' thought the dark clothed man.

'_**Heh, this talking of yours sounds like something your father would say.**_' said a voice inside the dark clothed man.

'_Shut it Okami, i got to focus on this, because of me being a jinchuruki i couldve caused this_.' The man thought.

The man saw a figure walking towards a group of people with a kunai raised.

'_Shit, Akatsuki_.' the man thought.

He Jumped off the roof and landed on the ground and focus all of his chakra to his feat and ran towards the endagered people.

The dark clothed man stopped right in front of the villagers and saw the Akatsuki in front of him.

The Akatsuki member was wearing the usual Akatsuki attire but has an orange mask.

"Stop right their, leave now or you will die by my hands." The dark clothed man threaten.

"Heh, thats no way to treat a fellow Uchiha." Cackled the orange masked man.

"Hmph, you are not an Uchiha, the only one i know is Sasuke the rest is dead." the dark clothed man stated.

This only made the orange masked man the laugh and look at the man with malices.

"Well Ray Uchiha, if i took of my mask and show you the 'eye' and maybe you will believe i am an Uchiha." Stated the orange masked man.

He pulled of his masked and showed an eye thats red and black and the other blue with tomoi surrounding it.

"The Sharingan and the Rinnegan that only means..." The dark clothed man was inturupted by a the air being disoriented in front of him.

"Yes i am Obito Uchiha and this here i will send you to another dimension so i can save your demon for later." The man now named Obito laughed evily.

The dark clothed man now named Ray looked at him but felt himself being pulled to the disoriented air.

'_Shit, his Kamui is sucking me in._' Ray mentally cursed.

Ray then got an idea and used his Sharingan and used up almost all of his chakra to use his own Kamui.

'_Where ever this is sending me hopefully its good_.' with those thoughts Ray fell in the rift and all he felt was pain.

Ray tried to open his eyes but closed them of the pain he felt.

He felt like his body was changing and forming into something he doesnt know.

'_Fuck, this hurts._' Ray mentally cursed.

He then open his eyes and saw a white light engulf him.

The region of Fiore.

A slave camp was very buissy and the slaves were working in brutual conditions.

The slavers looked at the sky and smiled thinking the day wouldnt get worse.

Those thoughts were inturupted by a loud thud across a few slavers when they saw a boy landing on a wheel barrel and braking it.

This enraged one of the slavers and he walked to the fallen boy.

"Hey you, what are you doing lazying around." Yelled the slaver.

The boy open his eyes and saw a man glaring at him.

"Huh?" The boy lazily said.

"You insolent bastard, you are going to be punish for this." The slaver pulled out a whip which made the slaves around them walk back in fear.

"Cute how a mere whip can hurt someone like me." The boy stated.

This only made the slaver mad and sent the whip at the boy.

The boy pulled out a knife looking object and cut the whip in half which made the slaver look at the boy in fear.

"Hmph i may be in my eight year old body but that doesnt mean im weak." Stated the boy.

"Wh-who are yo-you?" Asked the slaver.

"The name is Ray Uchiha, i am the shomei and Kasai of my village." Ray stated.

He then channle his chakra to both his eyes and appeared his Mangekyo Sharingan that looks like a black shurikan with a red background.

"Now why dont i do these people a favor and save them." He then charged at the slaver with the kunai in his hands and stabbed him.

The slaver dropped dead and Ray picked up his sword.

"A sword should do me good." Ray said to no one.

He pulled out a scroll and placed the sword on it and it disappeared.

'_**Heh, didnt think you as a theif of the dead Okam**_.' Okami said.

'_Didnt think so either but you know what they say._' Ray said.

'_**And that is?**_' Okami asked.

'_No fucking clue, now then lets give these slaves freedom_.' Ray thought with a smirk.

He looked at the slaves with his Sharingan still spinning which made the slaves back up in fear except one of them which was a young girl same age as Ray with red hair and an eye patch covering her eye.

"Everyone listen, im going to free you all but i must ask you to do one small thing." Ray paused.

"And that is?" Asked a slave.

"Dont get in my way." Ray stated.

The slaves looked at each other and nodded and cheered Ray on.

Ray smirked at this and went on and looked for more slaves but unbeknowist to Ray a certain red head was following him.

A few minutes later.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu**." Ray yelled and a dragon made of water appeared behind him and launched itself towards the army of slavers.

The slavers didnt get enough time to react and were hit by the water dragon jutsu.

"Heh, this jutsu kind off drained me, hey Okami think you can give me your chakra?" Ray asked.

'_**Why the hell not, this might be the last time we ever slaughter an entire stronghold.**_' Okami laughed.

Ray felt some of his chakra being replenished and was about to walk but felt like theirs someone behind him.

Ray turned around with his kunai ready and saw a girl his age with long red hair.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Erza Scarlet." Said the red haired girl.

"Heh, Scarlet, that last name suits you." Ray complemented.

The girl now named Erza blushed at the complement but shook it off.

"Why are you killing these slavers?" Erza asked.

Ray cocked an eye brow at the question and answered.

"These slavers diserved it, enslaving people is unheard of in my village and is punished by death." Ray stated bluntly.

"That doesnt mean you should do it." Erza yelled.

Ray waved it off and walked to a door.

"What ever its my way and as a shinobi i will protect the weak." Ray stated.

Erza saw this and just let it go but saw the fire in his red and black eyes and blushed.

'_**Hey brat, i think the girl likes you.**_' Okami smiled.

'_Why would someone like me, a demon holder._' Ray thought in disgust.

'_**Give it a try maybe if you told her she wouldnt care.**_' Okami said.

'_What ever._' Ray finished.

Ray walked to the door and saw cells with slaves inside them.

'_How many do you think their are?_' Ray mentally asked.

'_**Give or take a few thousand.**_' Okami said with a deepand look.

Ray cursed but got an idea and went through a set of had signs and yelled.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." Then a thousand of copys that looked like Ray appeared and started to go to every cage and released the slaves.

'_**Okam, that took some out of me but i will live i just need to rest a bit.**_' Okami said.

'_Sorry about that Okami, take a long rest you deserve it._' Ray said.

He then felt his chakra leave his system but some of his chakra was still their but not to much.

"Wow, you can make copies of yourself." Asked a voice from behind.

On instincts Ray pulled out a kunai and set it on the throat of the person behind him.

Ray pulled it back when he notice Erza behind him.

"Shit, sorry Erza react on instincs." Ray said sheepishly.

Erza saw this and giggled a little at his antics.

"No problem Ray." She giggled.

Ray smiled and then he saw a memory of a clone that was punched by a bandit.

"Heh, i guess theirs still a few bastards here." Ray said.

"Erza, i need you to escort these people to the docks and load them up, got it." Ray ordered.

Erza nodded and procceded to get the people out of the slave camp.

'_Time to execute sage mode_.' He thought.

Ray bit his thumb enough for blood to ooz out and went through a set of hand signs and yelled.

"**Kuchiyose**." Then a cloud formed and a wolf in its teens appeared.

"What is it Ray?" asked the wolf.

"Sage mode." Ray said bluntly.

"Why not." Then the wolf bit Rays arm and the wolf became a cloud which was abosored into the cuts.

Ray could feel his chakra being replenish again but also felt his body change.

His teeth took a form of Kanines and his nailes sharpen, his eyes look more wolf like and his back arched a bit.

"Heh, this feeling is awsome, now its time to kill all of these slavers." Ray ran with inhuman speeds but unknown to him a girl that he meet saw him transform into his sage mode.

"Ray, what are you?"

Ray ran all over the area killing all the bandits that stood in his way.

'_Theirs no one left, i guess i should power down._' Ray thought.

He went back to his old self and looked at his handy work.

"Heh, i think i went a little over board." Ray said to no one.

"What was that?" Asked someone from behind.

Ray looked behind him and saw Erza looking at Ray with shock and awe.

Ray saw this and sighed and knew what this means.

"You're afraid of my sage mode arent you." Thats more of a statement then a question.

"No i am not." Erza stated.

That made Rays eyes widen and looked at her with tears wanting to leave.

"What ever you used helped you defeat the bandits and i dont care if you use it but i will care if you use it your way." Erza said.

"As in only for good." Ray finished for her.

Erza smilied and nodded and hugged Ray knowing that if people see him transform into his sage form they will be scared shitless and judge him.

Ray took the hug and let the tears flow.

"We should leave." Erza suggested.

Ray nodded in agreement and they both walked to the docks but soon they saw a larg man walking towards the docks.

"Go i will hold him off get everyone to safety." Ray ordered.

Erza was hesitent and saw the stern look in his eyes and with out any objection he ran towards the bandit.

'_Ray, you're going up against an S-class bandit, becareful_.' Erza thought.

Ray ran at the man and punched him in the face which made him stagger from the surprise attack.

Ray looked at the docks and saw the boats leaving the area.

'_Erza please becareful._'

Ray looked back at the large man and saw that he was standing up.

"Hmph, you dare attack the mighty Sabuzo, think again brat because you are looking at an S-class bandit an..." The bandit was cut off by Ray punching him in the face again.

"You talk to much." Ray rudely said.

This enraged Sabuzo and he ran towards Ray but missed and saw that Rays eyes were red and black.

"**Amaterasu**." Ray whispered.

Sabuzo felt a burning sensation around him and saw black flames on his arm.

"Ahhhhh, What is this." The Bandit said in pain.

"Amaterasu, eternal dark flames, cant be put out unless the user makes it." Ray exclaimed.

Sabuzo tried to put out the flames but couldnt and was burnt to death.

"This will teach you not to mess with an Uchiha." Ray said.

Ray walked to the docks and saw one boat that was left but heard crying from within it.

He walked towards the crying and saw a baby being held by a dead women.

'_Pour thing, well i guess i could take that baby as one of my own._' Ray thought.

He took the baby which open its eyes and giggled at Ray.

"Heh, i guess you and me are going to be a happy family." Ray said.

He then got an idea about how to take care of the baby while driveing the boat.

"**Kuchiyose**." Then two puffs appeared and showed two wolfs.

"Hey Furball and Miss Okami, i need you both to take care of her." Ray said handing the baby to miss Okami.

"Why us?" Asked miss Okami.

"Well you took care of Furball, so why not a human baby." Ray said.

Miss Okami shrugged and nuzzled the baby and made her giggled.

"Um, whats her name?" Asked Furball.

"I dont know." Ray deepaned.

"Then come up with a name." Furball demanded.

"Fine why not Lilith, Lily for short." Ray said.

Both Furball and Miss Okami nodded in agreement.

Ray smiled and went to the wheel of the boat and started to sail to the nearst town.


End file.
